Galaxy at War V1
Galaxy at War V1 is an RP made by Facepunch user VOSK. Based off Sobotnik's Empires and Revolutions and Van Keao's World in Balance, the game is set about 200 years in the future in a fictional galaxy far away. Three sequel to Galaxy at War were made. Galaxy at War T2, which was GMed by Firefox42 and died out after 4 turns, Galaxy at War MKII, which was GMed by VOSK and died out before it started, and Galaxy at War V2, which was GMed by Eater and dying out because GM got bored making the turn and gave up, leaving it with only one turn. If you want to see any of the turns without going to Facepunch, use this link. Lore Civilizations across the galaxy have just began to harness galactic travel. These civilizations have no idea that other intelligent life forms exist in the galaxy, but they are beginning to expand and search for habitable planets and resources. Using fusion engines on corvettes and fighters, efficient, long-distance galactic travel is now possible. With sprawling populations at home, and numerous other inside forces acting upon these civilizations, they begin to expand their influence to the stars. So far, these civilizations believe themselves to be alone. That will all change in due time. Resource Guide ]] Iron: A necessary requirement for constructing almost anything. Iron is relatively common and only runs low when a race is expanding too fast. Most common in the inner galaxy. Metals: Various necessary resources needed for construction. Most common in the inner galaxy. Copper: A necessary requirement for electrical components. Copper is less common but is not heavily used. Copper is most common on the rim of the inner galaxy. Gold: A rare metal necessary for complex electronics. Gold is not heavily used in most civilizations. Gold is most commonly found in the middle of the inner galaxy. Phosphorus: A semi-common resource required in constructing, due to its use as a component in metallurgy. Phosphorous is not heavily used. Hydrogen: A common resource necessary as a fuel. Most civilizations have Hydrogen-fueled technologies. Hydrogen-3: A rare resource used as a fuel. Hydrogen-3 is less plentiful, but far more efficient than normal Hydrogen. Helium: A common resource that can be used as a fuel. Helium is less effective than Hydrogen as a fuel. In construction, Helium is used as a shielding gas in welding- a necessity in ship production. Water: A liquid most races require for survival. Water is semi-common and is necessary for colonization. Water can be converted into Hydrogen and Oxygen. Oxygen: A gas used in terraforming by most races. Oxygen is needed for survival by most races. Oxygen is common on Tier 1 and Tier 2 planets, and can be rarely found in solid form after the death of a star. Fissile Materials: Metals usable as fuel and capable of being used in nuclear weapons. Relatively common in the outer galaxy. Carbon: A resource necessary in terraforming. Carbon is semi-common. Lumber: A mostly useless resource, but can be used in construction. Lumber can also be used as a fuel in large amounts. Lumber is semi-common, and is most often found on Tier 1 and Tier 2 planets. Diamonds: Rare resources necessary in advanced electronic, industry, and construction. Diamonds are heavily used. Extensive creation of advanced electronics will cause diamond shortages. Ammonia: A gas and liquid usable as a fuel. Ammonia is less efficient than Helium or Hydrogen. Tin: A semi-rare metal. Tin is lightly used in construction. Aluminum: A semi-common metal Aluminum is use din construction. Sulfur: A semi-common resource that has about 0 practical uses. Platinum: A semi-rare metal. Platinum is used in construction. Silicon: Used in electronics, semi-common resource. Silicon can be mostly found in the inner galaxy. Titanium: A metal rarely found in the inner galaxy, used in construction, especially of ships. Titanium provides adequate shielding of lesser projectile weaponry. Carbon Crystals: Used as a currency and are manufactured. Another application is of needle-based weaponry. Superconducting Crystals: Alternative to copper, silicon, and gold, can be used in advanced electronics. Rarely found on outer-galaxy planets. Unobtanium: A ultra-dense metal used in construction, most commonly as shielding. Unobtanium is radiation, heat, beam-weapon and small-projectile resistance. Unobtanium is found in the center of the galaxy. Tiberium: A resource which leaches metals out of the soil, concentrating them in crystals leaving the landscape depleted. It also converts other matter into more tiberium. Human exposure to this element can trigger mutations, but it more often proves fatal. It can be used in weaponry and some technology. Chronoton: Otherwise known as Element-99, it is a rare metal applicable as a fuel. Chronoton affects space-time dilation in such a way that allows those shielded by it to move through time in their local area. Chronoton is found in the outer galaxy. Undiscovered. Cavorite A rare metal unaffected by gravity. Cavorite is useful in the construction of starships, allowing for increased maneuverability in gravity-affected environments. Undiscovered. Elerium: Otherwise known as Element-115, it is a rare metal with a variety of uses. Elerium can be used as a fuel and a weapon, but causes mental instability if proper protections are not created. Extended exposure without treatment can cause cannibalistic tendencies. Zanium: A rare gas used as a teleportation medium. Zanium can be found in the outer galaxy. Undiscovered. Fiction The Veran People: Pre-2256 AD Verans are a race of bipedal humanoids averaging at two and a half to three metres tall with binary respiratory and cardiovascular systems. They have rough, thick skin ranging in colours from blue-grey to pitch black with bright orange veins showing under some parts of the skin. Their faces are teardrop shaped with angular and very pointy chins that extend down into their necks. Unlike the rest of their bodies, the skin on their face is very smooth and somewhat shiny, with a hard ridge down the middle from the forehead to where the mouth would be, and three sets of eyes on either side. They look very similar to this minus the wings and glowy arms/midsection. Verans worship the Dark Goddess Inara, the personification of all the decay, death, and destruction in the universe from black holes to genocide to volcanoes to a simple murder. They believe that with devout worship (and a firm hand in society) they can avert most crises. They are not outward with their religion. If you don't worship, that's fine. They don't care. However if you plan to live permanently on any Veran settlement worship is mandatory. Their religion is non-restrictive aside from base morals such as no murder, rape, etc. There is no such thing as repression of sexuality or science. Science flourishes under this religion, and all sexualities are seen as equal (Largely due to the fact that Verans are all laboratory grown instead of raised by families. No worries though, they're not clones! Still takes the chromosomes of two parents to make a child). Their homeworld is Solusta Hazus. Solusta Hazus, meaning "Dying Home" in the language of the planet, is a terran planet roughly one and a half times the size of Earth. It is arid and dry over 80% of the planet's landmass with seas covering only roughly 40% of the planet. The other 20% of the planet's landmass are the last lush forests and grasslands of the world, located at the North and South poles. It has never snowed on Solusta Hazus and rainfall outside of the poles is estimated at less than a millimetre per year. Many large landlocked salt lakes exist in the lower regions of the planet due to the receding seas. Tall, proud mountain ranges run along the planet's arid regions, extending hundreds if not thousands of miles before receding. The tallest mountain, Ovorus Khailor, named after the first person to scale it, stands at just over 10,200 metres. Originally a 'garden world' with two moons keeping it in perfect balance, it became an arid wasteland when a comet collided with the larger of the two moons, breaking it into three large pieces, knocking the planet off balance and destroying most of the ecosystem. Some time after the cataclysmic event, the three pieces and the smaller moon managed to stabilize the planet again on a 0 degree vertical axis. The Verans adapted quickly to this change, moving most of their settlements underground or to the poles. After having spent several generations trying to fix the problem, and having found that it is impossible, the population voted to give up and strip the planet of its' resources before starting a mass exodus to a new colony. The Vanduran Civilization: Pre-2256 AD On the Vanduran home planet of Tambor and the habitable moon of Kyrr, several types of sentient beings have learned to live in peace. The first are the original inhabitants of Tambor, the Hygarth. The Hygarth are a highly intelligent race but are very weak physically. They stand to be 5 feet 6 inches tall on average and weigh an average of 55kg. They have highly attuned senses that developed as a result of their physical defects through evolution and to this day their reflexes border with pre-cognition. They Hygarth are relatively few in numbers considering the size of the planet they inhabit (2.2 times the size of Earth), there are only 19.8 million Hygarth across the entire planet. During their equivalent age of discovery they learned of the existence of civilisation on the orbiting moon of Kyrr, at this point the sole goal of the Hygarth was to establish contact with the inhabitants, to do this the Hygarth build highly advanced robots to do the general day of life work that was needed to survive, this allowed the Hygarth to dedicate their entire collective intelligence toward making contact with their neighbours. These robots are known as CK88 class units and number at 105.3 million. The CK88 class robot is a complete artificial intelligence and are not programmed for specific work and can be simply told to do something and they will do it. The CK88 are a non-aggressive robot and share their creators passion for peace and discovery as a by-product of their inventors. They stand at 6 feet 2.2 inches and tower over their creators. A standard CK88 class robot will weigh 87.4kg. Despite their standing and purpose in society the Hygarth have always treated CK88 robots will uttermost respect and would even consider the CK88 robots to be like sons. The final race of sentient life that make up the Vanduran people are the Rhauks, the original inhabitants of the moon, Kyrr. These beings are brutal by nature but are completely loyal. Their loyalty has developed over thousands of years of society being run by the most powerful of them, this created a cult of respect for that person and this generates intense loyalty. The Rhauks are 7 feet 1 inch tall and weight on average 112kg. The Rhauks are very physical and outstanding fighters however they lack the incredible levels of intelligence possessed by the Hygarth. As a result it was the Hygarth that first met the Rhauks and after several decades of development a Hygarth solar-shuttle landed on the surface of Kyrr. From that day onward the Rhauks and Hygarth have considered each other brothers and the planet of Tambor and the Moon of Kyrr have highly mixed society's. At this moment the planet of Tambor is inhabited by 26.4 million Hygarth, 41.7 million Rhauks and 167.7 million CK88 class robots. Also at this moment the moon of Kyrr is inhabited by 6.6 million Hygarth, 81.5 million Rhauks and 53.2 million CK88 class robots. The Vanduran people do not hold any religious beliefs. They simply care about discovery. They care for peace but by no means are pacifists, if something gets in their way or threatens the Vanduran people they will fight to stop it. The people of Vandura operate under a democratic system of elected officials. Those officials would then select someone as their leader who would make executive decisions for Vandura. The Great Race of Yith: Pre-2256 AD The Great Race of Yith, or Yithians, are 15-foot-tall conical highly intelligent creatures. In the past, they collectively replaced their consciousness with that of their current host. A single Yith's body can live for thousands of years, but their consciousness can live eternally as long as there is a body to host it. It is prophesied that in the future, the Great Race will again unlock their ability to move their consciousness freely again, in order to avoid a certain doom their ancestors had foreseen. The Great Race lives on the planet Yith (surprise), which is Earth-like and strewn about with grey vegetation. The Great Race are very scientific-minded, and have developed their art and scientific understanding greatly. Their society exists in several major cities on Yith, and the entire Race is contained within these few cities. The Yith are mostly peaceful, having long since abandoned the ways of war after nearly being defeated by rival races ho have came in contact with them from across the stars. Yith government is lead by a selection of technocrats, enacting a classless benevolent fascist society. The bodies of the Great Race need little nourishment, and their society is well-developed enough that it does not require regular labor, allowing the Great Race to spend its time researching, recording, and enacting science from its enormously huge data centers. It is a common practice of the Yithians to extract the consciousness of other beings from other points in spacetime and place that consciousness for an extended stay in a Yithian body, where it will have free movement through the Great Race's cities and society, in return for recording any and all information it can in the Yithian archives and data centers. So far this extraction technology is not precise enough to "aim" it, and the consciousness transfer is only temporary. The physiology of the Ythians themselves is rather basic- a toughened, but soft, skin covers the entire cone. Feelers at the end of a tentacle/stalk allow for the sensing of touch, smell, and sight, but not sound nor taste. A grasping claw allows for gripping or potential combat. A four "petaled" tube is used to absorb nutrients, which is rarely needed. Their internals are mostly brain, with several hearts pumping blood through the body at different speeds depending on the need. Oxygen is taken in by osmosis through the skin's outer membrane and it distributed directly to the blood. The number of Yithians is under 30,000. Vera'ki Analysis: 2070 AD Psychologically, Vera'ki are a very tightly knit people. They've been united for centuries. They're very open minded, so things like homosexuality, transgenderism, etc. isn't frowned upon at all. They all worship, and their religion is pretty open. The only thing their goddess asks of them is their devotion. As long as they're devoted she doesn't care about your race or sexuality or what you do in laboratories or what you develop. They don't care what another race worships, if anything at all, they just ask that their beliefs be respected, and if you visit the planet, to attend the weekly sermons if possible. Not mandatory for visitors. They can be pretty hotheaded at times, but they're a very logical race. Not Vulcan logical though. So they DO have emotion. They're extremely respectful of the dead, and even treat the dead of enemies as well as their own dead. As a society they're completely integrated with their Android counterparts and vice versa. Android/Veran relationships have started to form and people are a bit iffy about it, but no one judges anyone harshly. Physiologically, they're hardy. Thicker skin than humans have. Their pigmentation/melanin is generally shades of grey. Some ethnicities within the Veran race have different shades of grey, such as a slate blueish grey or a pale red grey. Southern Pole Verans tend to have a pale red colour to their skin, North Pole Verans the slate blue. Equator Verans, who all live underground, are an extremely pale grey. All of these 'colour' shades are EXTREMELY slight, so it's not a huge visible difference. Very subtle. Verans have four eyes, they're smaller than our eyes, and are right next to each other in sets of two in similar placement to ours. They have no protruding noses, just two slits, their mouths have thin, almost lipless edges that can open very wide. They're completely carnivorous, and have teeth similar to sharks, and their faces/heads are teardrop shaped with the rounded edge being the top and a soft peak at the chin. A ridge about an eighth to a sixth of an inch deep runs down the middle of their faces, bisecting them. They're tall, the average height sitting around two meters. Generally low body fat content, but slow metabolisms which causes them to have long life spans. Average lifespan is 130 to 140 years. Due to the strong gravity on their planet, their bones are thicker and denser than humans. Their legs are digitigrade. They have two hearts, four lungs, two livers, and standard amounts of every other organ. Three fingers and a thumb on each hand, four toes on each foot. They don't have fingernails, but rather a sort of short, dull claw in their place. Vera'ki breathe/metabolise a mixture of Nitrogen, Fluorine, and Chlorine gasses, opposed to Oxygen like we do. Conversely, as their bodies use up these gasses, it converts them into Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide. Oxygen will suffocate a Veran in a fashion similar to Carbon Monoxide will a human. The Flagship Pheonix: Pre-2274 AD The year was 2025, and it was a time of great innovation and technological advancement. The people of their homeworld enjoyed great luxury. Science was an all time priority for these people, finally able to reach out and touch the stars. They colonized nearby moons and planets within their own system, too obsessed with mining and toiling and building to ever leave the confines of their small nine planet system. Soon the many hundreds of asteroids, dozens of moons, and handful of planets were all fully developed. Everybody was happy and technology was advancing at a near alarming rate. Fast forward nearly a century. The Humans of this system still had not left, and were still enjoying great technological advancement. Cybernetics and electronics within one's own body were commonplace, a sign of societal advancement. This race was attempting to reach perfection through technology, with implants that boosted physical and mental abilities. The area of genetics, however was left mostly untouched until several breakthroughs in gene sequencing were made. The people cheered for new races of beings, new organisms to populate these otherwise barren worlds in their system. Scientists did so, creating beings suited for individual worlds. Low gravity, high gravity, low temperatures and high. There were, like with most advancements, ulterior motives. On the most remote world on the far reaches of this system lied a small, cold, barren world. Here laboratories worked in secret around the clock, engineering a perfect race bred for war. The race could reproduce at alarming rates, survive in any environment, even the vacuum of space. This perfection came at a cost. This species was extremely aggressive, intelligent, and patient. As the species was bred, due to their extremely high reproduction rate they began to evolve all on their own. Soon they were able to think as a group - a collective consciousness. The more there were, the smarter they were. Within a year, the race was created and bred to the low millions. The government issued a large colony ship to take the specimens and seed them into a neighboring system - to test their abilities. The ship , passing the middle planet of the system, suffered catastrophic engine failure and crash landed on a moon orbiting that world. Knowing the risk, the government dispatched scouts and surveyors to make sure the specimens had either been destroyed or stayed in containment. After an investigation, it was deemed that the species had been destroyed, and they were never meant to survive for long periods in extremely hostile environments anyway.... Contact with several small outer rim colonies and outposts began around 6 years after the crash. At first, it was believed that the colonists simply abandoned these harsh areas or had died. In addition, strange sightings by civilian merchants were reported by the many uncolonized moons, too hostile for even genetically-modified colonization. These were written off as nothing but normal celestial events. As the sightings increased, more and more colonies started dropping from the grid. Whole ships were disappearing without a trace. It was far too late that the government of this civilization acknowledged what had been happening. By then, this hostile species had already spread to dozens of moons. At their disposal was also an entire asteroid belt of possibly tens of thousands of asteroids, too far for colonization by the Humans. The species had been spreading like a cancer throughout the system, building into numbers in the high hundreds of billions. It was another two years before the first outright attack occurred. One of the most prosperous colonies was overrun and converted for the dread species' use in only a matter of weeks. Mass panic struck, with billions of souls escaping to the inner-circle of only four worlds. Luckily for these people, the government had already recalled all military vessels and build a formidable defense at the innermost asteroid belt, defending the homeworld and the only terraformed world in the system. This gave them time, only about a year, but time to find a solution. Secret meetings were held to postulate the continuity of their species as a whole. Although there were tens of billions left, everyone knew all too well that number didn't mean anything. The final battle was about to begin. It was mid-year when the full offensive began. Hundreds of billions of the hostile species threw themselves at the defense ring. Although the Humans fought well, there was nothing that could have fought those kinds of numbers. In a matter of weeks, many holes were punched through the defense, with billions upon billions of parasites pouring through and utilizing the asteroids as new colonies, ever strengthening their numbers. All ships were called to fall back to the home world, only a few hundred military and converted civilian ships were left to fight. The many stations and bases set up at the defense ring were left to their fates, and were overrun. Only four planets remained, but not for a few weeks. The creatures descended upon the mostly undefended colonies until the homeworld was left, the parasites had been saving it for last. Billions of creatures engaging in combat with the last of the fleet, a spectacular sight. Parasites landed on the planet and ground troops began to engage. The humans and their concentrated defense worked well. Near constant fighting for the better part of four months left the homeworld in ruins, but the Humans were still alive. But the survivors, now numbering only in just over a hundred million, knew that they could not last any longer. What was left of the fleet concentrated their efforts in distracting the parasite fleet, in order to create gaps in their blockade of the world. In this window, a dozen colony ships and a handful of small military ships were launched from the last remaining shipyard on the planet, making use of the distraction and plotted a course for deep space, their passengers and crews entering cryogenic sleep. Meanwhile, it was decided that the remaining few million survivors would make their last stand. The plan was simple, fight to the death. This was of course, another distraction. A series of tugging ships were sent into the nearby asteroid belt, their task was to make sure that if Humanity could not have their home world, nobody could. As the last few million on the homeworld were fighting, the arrogant parasites decided to send almost everything they had to the homeworld. Their entire population, tens of trillions were either on the ground or in space around the planet, waiting for their moment of victory. These tugging ships brought with them two large asteroids from the belt. Their civilization was over, the planet had all but fallen. The ships released their asteroids toward their homeplanet before being destroyed by the parasites surrounding the planet. The last surviving humans still fought as the asteroids plunged into the world. The resulting explosions turned the world to fire, killing everything on the ground as well as in space. So started the journey of the flagship Phoenix, the leading ship of the last remnants of these Humans in the galaxy. After a hundred years, they found a new home and settled it anew, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. What lies ahead, well, that is yet to be written. Their beliefs consist of no religion, with an elected Emperor from a direct popular vote. The Humans of Phoenix Rising's history has given them their moniker as well as their most common colloquial metaphor and unofficial motto: "From the ashes." Social structure is based on wealth and merit. The government is mostly a plutocracy aside from the Emperor. They are made up of humans, mostly modified through mechanical prosthesis or cybernetic implants. Average citizen of Prometheus, the Capital. The implant of choice for many are electronic eye implants. They are located very far north of galactic center point. Almost completely outside the galaxy, they reside in the newly colonized world of Prometheus which is located within a globular cluster on the very edges of the galaxy itself. Category:RP